The objective of this grant application is to seek partial support for the costs of transportation, supplies and rental of equipment for a conference on the "Applications of Flow Cytometry to Gene Mapping and Chromosome Analysis" to be held October 23, 24, 25, 1983 at the Santa Fe Hilton, Santa Fe, New Mexico, and October 26 at Los Alamos National Laboratory. The most recent and fastest growing application of flow cytometry is to the analysis and sorting of chromosomes. This conference grant will be used to bring together the most prominent developers and users of this technique (1) to examine and describe the application of flow karyotype techniques to somatic cell genetics, molecular biology, and cytogenetics and (2) to explore how molecular and cytogenetic techniques can most effectively be used to develop the capabilities of flow karyotype analysis and sorting. The purpose of the conference will be to discuss existing advantages and limitations of flow cytometric techniques, as well as to clarify how flow cytometry can most effectively be applied to problems of molecular biology and cytogenetics. Alternative approaches to problems in molecular genetics and cytogenetics will also be presented and their advantages and limitations discussed to provide attendees with a balanced perspective. This conference will thus provide a forum both for the dissemination of current flow cytometric capabilities, and formulation of new approaches to problems in the genetics eucaryotes.